


Počkej, cože? Jakej milostnej vztah?

by AloneProtectsMe



Series: Dialogy Johna a Sherlocka [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dialogue, Dialogue-Only, Endearments, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Research, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 08:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1891467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AloneProtectsMe/pseuds/AloneProtectsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co může John dělat, když mu Sherlock oznámí, že mají milostný vztah? Jedině mu pomalu a trpělivě vysvětlit, jak to vlastně funguje...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Počkej, cože? Jakej milostnej vztah?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Wait, What? What Romantic Relationship?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563689) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 



> Za umožnění překladu této naprosto perfektní povídky, odehrávající se pouze formou dailogů, děkuji autorce, cwb.
> 
> Za ochotnou betu a přijetí do světa Johnlocku děkuji miamam.

„Tohle je nuda, Johne.“

„To ty jsi tvrdil, že je to dobrej nápad.“

„No, byl by, kdyby se Spencer opravdu ukázal.“

„Je brzo. Možná se ještě objeví. Chceš ještě počkat?“

„Myslím, že bychom měli.“

„Tak se posuň. Nevidím nic jinýho než cihlovou zeď, popelnici a tvojí hlavu. Co vůbec pozorujeme, budovu Opery?“

„Ano. Ty sleduj severní stranu, já budu pozorovat jižní. Hledáme vysokého, blonďatého muže ve světle modrém obleku. Měl by nést koženou aktovku a světle růžový sáček z pekařství.“

„Dobře. Sáček z pekařství. Ježiš, ty odpadky smrdí.“

„Podívej se na ně.“

„Na koho?“

„Ty _páry_. Všichni na schůzkách, snaží se udělat dojem na toho druhého tím, jak oceňují Bohému, oblečením zakrývají svoje nedostatky, zahalení oblakem vůně, která má imitovat feromony, všichni hrají tu samou hru.“

„Takhle to zní opravdu romanticky, Sherlocku.“

„ _Uff_. Vážně, jaký to má smysl? Všichni mají v hlavě ten samý cíl, tak proč nevyloží karty na stůl hned na začátku? _Ahoj, jsem Paul a chtěl bych s tebou souložit. Chceš se se mnou vyspat?_ “

„Proboha, Sherlocku, i ty musíš chápat, že je to prostě takový rituál, tanec, který se dělá už po staletí. Flirtování, dvoření, očekávání, ano? A všichni nemyslí jen na _souložení_ , jak jsi to nazval. Někteří chtějí vztahy.“

„Proč?“

„Aby měli společnost. Kvůli bezpečí a pohodlí a podobným věcem.“

„Nuda.“

„Nedělej, že jsi tak nad věcí, Sherlocku. Ty a já máme _vztah_.“

„Jsme přátelé.“

„Ano, a přátelství je _vztah_. Taky máš vztah s Mycroftem a s rodiči a Molly a paní Hudsonovou a s Gregem.“

„S kým?“

„S _Lestradem_.“

„Aha. Správně. Ovšem to nejsou přátelství.“

„Ne, ale jsou to různé druhy vztahů a ty jsi jejich součástí, ať se ti to líbí nebo ne.“

„Některé z nich mám rád.“

„Já taky. Mám naše přátelství docela rád. Jsi můj dobrý přítel.“

„Hmm. Támhle je - tam - jdeme.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Čaj?“

„Prosím.“

„Poslal jsi Gregovi tu zprávu?“

„Dnes ráno. Nechápu, jak může spát, když ví, že ty případy nedokáže sám vyřešit. Spencer zjevně využíval pekárnu na praní peněz pro pašeráky známek. Ty sušenky by ani pes nepozřel.“

„A co máš v plánu dneska?“

„Výzkum.“

„Čeho?“

„Vztahů.“

„Pro lásku boží. Proč?“

„Protože to, co jsi říkal včera v noci v té uličce je zajímavé. Pokud mám, jak říkáš, několik různých vztahů, chci o nich vědět co nejvíc.“

„To není raketový inženýrství, Sherlocku. Všechny vztahy mají v základě podobnou charakteristiku. Lidi se o sebe navzájem zajímají, starají se, víš? Posloucháš mě vůbec?“

„Dělám si tabulku.“

„Nech mě hádat. Atributy vztahů v prvním sloupci, typy vztahů v řádcích?“

„Něco takového.“

„Jdu ven. Sherlocku? Sherlocku. Dobře, jak chceš.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Přinesl jsi mléko?“

„Neřekl jsi, že ho mám přinést.“

„Ale řekl. Asi před hodinou.“

„Před hodinou jsem _tady_ nebyl. Řekl jsem ti, že jdu ven, ale neposlouchal jsi. Byl jsi zabranej do svý vztahový tabulky.“

„Takže, žádné mléko?“

„Ne. Jak jde výzkum?“

„Je to docela fascinující. Udělal jsem seznam všech možných rysů spojených s různými druhy vztahů, pak je porovnal s lidmi, které znám a teď jsem si celkem jistý, že mám jeden pracovní vztah, který hraničí s přátelstvím, jeden sourozenecký vztah se silnými prvky nesnášenlivosti, dva vztahy typu rodič-dítě, ačkoli jak moji rodiče stárnou, očekávám, že se ty role obrátí, dvě platonická přátelství a jeden milostný vztah.“

„Co to je ksakru v lednici - počkej, cože? Jakej milostnej vztah?“

„Mezi mnou a tebou.“

„Sherlocku, ty a já nemáme milostný vztah. Jak jsi proboha k takovýmu závěru došel?“

„Ty rysy. Všechno sedí. Dobře, většina. Tady, podívej. Respekt, upřímnost, společné zájmy, volný čas trávíme spolu, efektivní řešení konfliktů, otevřená komunikace - i když mě někdy neposloucháš -“

„Jako třeba když tu nejsem?“

„- odpovědnost, důvěra, podpora, loajalita, náklonnost -“

„Jo, jasně, ale pořád tu něco podstatnýho chybí, Sherlocku. To nejpodstatnější.“

„Fyzická intimita?“

„Fyzická intimita.“

„Dobře. Ale pokud jsou tu _všechny_ ostatní rysy, tak jsme blízko, mám pravdu?“

„Nemáš.“

„Oh.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Nedívej se tam, ale přichází Donovanová.“

„Ztráta času. Nedopřej jí tu radost, že budeš reagovat na její urážky.“

„Ahoj, cvoku. Zastavil ses, abys nám obrátil místo činu vzhůru nohama?“

„To nikdy nedělá, Sally. Spíš vám všem prokazuje velkou laskavost a ty to víš.“

„Náš milenec se ozval.“

„Já ne… my nejsme…“

„No, Johne, podle mojí tabulky --“

„Sklapni.“

„Máš dvě minuty než tě odsud vykopnu, cvoku.“

„Pět, nebo řeknu Andersonově manželce, co jste vy dva dělali včera večer.“

„Nevím o čem mluvíš.“

„Mluvím o tvém _cizoložném vztahu_ , Sally.“

„A odkdy jsi takový expert na vztahy, cvoku?“

„Od včera, kdy jsem si udělal schéma různých konstrukcí a dostupných proměnných. Bylo to poměrně snadné. Dej mi vědět, pokud budeš mít nějaké otázky.“

„To si ze mě děláš legraci.“

„Můžeme, Johne?“

„To už jsi to vyřešil?“

„Samozřejmě.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„To bylo dobré, cos udělal, vytáhnout na Sally její _cizoložný vztah._ Zasloužila si to.“

„Sally je idiot.“

„Všichni jsou pro tebe idioti.“

„Ty ne.“

„Vážně? Říkáš mi to dost často.“

„Je to výraz projevu lásky, když to říkám tobě, Johne. Právě jsem si o nich něco zjistil. Je to známka našeho _milostného vztahu_.“

„My nemáme milostný vztah, Sherlocku. Víš, i přátelé se můžou takhle projevovat.“

„Nejspíš ano, ty idiote.“

„Hej.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Haló, Grahame? Promiň, Gregu. Ne, nejde o ten případ. Chtěl jsem se zeptat, jestli bys nezašel na skleničku. Ano, se _mnou_. Myslel jsem, že by bylo zajímavé zkusit posunout náš _pracovní vztah_ víc k _přátelství_. I když při práci na případu by samozřejmě ten vztah dál zůstával _profesionální_. Dobře. Fajn. V osm večer u Koně a opičáka? Uvidíme se.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Grah - Gregu. Rád tě vidím.“

„Ehm, jasně, Sherlocku, žádný problém. Sedni si. John s tebou nepřišel?“

„Dnes ne. Je na schůzce, což znamená, že mě podvádí, i když on to tak nevidí. Co piješ?“

„Glenfiddich s ledem. Dáš si taky?“

„Děkuji.“

„Takže, co myslíš tím, že tě podvádí?“

„Říká se tomu snad takhle, když jedna z osob v _romantickém vztahu_ jde na schůzku s někým dalším, ne?“

„Aha, takže vy dva...Chci říct, všichni si to myslíme, ale vy jste nic neřekli, nedali najevo…“

„Právě jsem si to sám uvědomil. Po tom, co jsem provedl výzkum Sdílíme všechny charakteristiky dvou lidí, co spolu mají _milostný vztah_ , jenom jsem to doteď přehlížel.“

„Nejsem si jistý, že tě chápu, Sherlocku. To se dá přece dost těžko přehlídnout, pokud se o někoho důvěrně zajímáš.“

„To je jediná věc, co nesedí. V podstatě jsme manželé, až na to, že nesdílíme fyzickou intimitu.“

„Myslíš sex?“

„Ano, samozřejmě. Ačkoli pochybuji, že na tom záleží.“

„Sakra, Sherlocku, jasně že na tom záleží. Je to hlavní znak.“

„Ne nezbytně. Co třeba starší páry, co jsou oddaní už padesát let a žádná fyzická intimita mezi nimi není? Pořád jsou to manželé, že ano?“

„Ale začínali fyzickou intimitou. Je to část základu jejich vztahu. Nemůžeš začít bez toho. Prostě nemůžeš. Pokud mezi tebou a Johnem není nic intimního, pak jste jenom přátelé. Přátelíte se.“

„Přesně to říkal John.“

„Chci říct, přitahuje tě? Ne, nedívej se na mě takhle. Sám si s celou touhle věcí začal.“

„Přitažlivost není nic víc než uvolnění určitých chemických látek v mozku, Grahame, Gregu. Vlastně to není až tak významné.“

„Ty seš vážně materiál, víš to, Sherlocku? Nemůžeš být v romantickém vztahu bez intimity a nic intimního nemůže být bez přitažlivosti. K čertu s chemickejma látkama, přitahuje tě, nebo ne? Není to tak složitý. Chceš mu dát pusu? Dotýkat se ho? Usínat s ním a probouzet se vedle něj?“

„To je… Budu muset tohle všechno prozkoumat a pak ti řeknu.“

„Ještě skotskou?“

„Prosím.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Jaké bylo tvoje včerejší rande s bokovkou, Johne?“

„Nepodváděl jsem, Sherlocku a když to musíš vědět, tak nic moc.“

„To mě mrzí. Ne, vlastně nemrzí. To máš za to, že jsi mě podváděl. Přestaň zírat. Jenom konstatuji, co je zřejmé.“

„Zírám na tebe jenom proto, že na génia seš někdy fakt příšerně tupej.“

„Mluvil jsem o tom včera večer s Gregem.“

„Ježíš.“

„Ne, jen s Gregem.“

„Naznačil mi pár věcí, které mi asi při mém výzkumu unikly. Takže v příštích dnech budu muset udělat ještě další experimenty.“

„Týkající se čeho?“

„Nás a naší možné přitažlivosti. Oh, měl by ses otřít, než to zaschne. Čaj zanechává skvrny.“

„Sherlocku, to, že mi oznámíš, že budeš dělat experimenty, z nich rozhodně nedělá experimenty přijatelné. Dva lidi se buď navzájem přitahují, nebo ne. Není to test.“

„Takže?“

„Takže co? Ne, víš co? Končím s tímhle rozhovorem. Jdu si převléknout svetr a pak půjdu do nemocnice na službu. Uvidíme se později. Žádné experimenty. Vyhýbej se problémům.“

„Dáme si večer čínu?“

„Jasně.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Tak cos mu řekl?“

„Co jsem mohl říct? Řekl jsem, že s ním o tom nehodlám diskutovat a odešel.“

„A? Jaký máš z toho všeho pocit? Můžeš mi podat ty záznamy?“

„Víš, Saro, abych byl upřímný, nevím, co si mám myslet. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že pokud mezi mnou a Sherlockem k něčemu dojde,bude to tak nějak víc, nevím, víc přirozené. Ne že to bude výsledek nějakého výzkumu, oznámení, že jsme ve vztahu a pak pár dalších experimentů k otestování naší vzájemné přitažlivosti. To je kurva šílený.“

„Vážně si myslel, že se to stane u večeře při svíčkách? Nakonec, mluvíme přece o Sherlocku Holmesovi. Tady, můžeš podepsat tohle očkování? _Chceš_ s ním mít, víš, něco intimního?“

„Je to jak řekl, prakticky už jsme dávno manželé. Ne, že by mě to nikdy nenapadlo. Ježiš. Promiň, je to divný, že tohle řeším zrovna s tebou? Nevadí ti to?“

„K čemu by byli kamarádi?“

„Díky. Jsem rád, že to vidíš takhle. Vždycky jsem měl pocit, že jsem to naše první rande zvoral, s akrobaty a tím, že tě skoro zabili a tak.“

„Nedělej si starosti, Johne. Jsem ráda, že jsme přátelé. A ne, není to divné, mluvit o tobě a Sherlockovi. Každý si někdy potřebuje promluvit.“

„Oh. Tak dobře,přemýšlel jsem o tom. Je naprosto fantastický. Bože, ty oči. Ta pusa. To se nedá ignorovat.“

„Tak proč ho nenecháš dělat ty experimenty?“

„Protože takhle to nejde, takhle to prostě nefunguje.“

„Nezapomínej na to, že takhle věci fungují podle _něj_. Není jako všichni ostatní. Říkal jsi to sám, že strávil tolik času blokováním svých emocí a uzavíráním před ostatními lidmi, že nebere tyhle věci jako všichni ostatní, a hlavně ne věci kolem vztahů. Takže mu možná dovol dělat věci tak, jak mu dávají smysl. Třeba tě příjemně překvapí.“

„Hmm. Možná.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Spíš? Johne?“

„Ne. Jen odpočívám. Co se děje?“

„Můžu ti sundat ty noviny z obličeje?“

„Na, vem si je.“

„Posuň se.“

„Co to děláš, Sherlocku? Na tomhle gauči vážně není místo pro dva.“

„Jen se trochu posuň dozadu. Chci si sednout vedle tebe, ne si lehat.

„Fajn. Au, moje kyčel. Takhle je to lepší.“

„Hoj.“

„Ahoj, ty idiote.“

„Oh, Johne, jak milé. Projev lásky.“

„Blbče.“

„A další! Čemu se směješ?“

„Ty. Jsi směšný. Proč máš ruku na mém hrudníku?“

„Experiment. Ne ne, zkus dál dýchat normálně. Líbí se ti to?“

„Mmhmm. Myslím, že většina lidí by řekla, že mají rádi když je někdo hladí na krku.“

„Takže to znamená, že se ti to nelíbí?“

„To jsem neřekl.“

„Co tohle?“

„Jo. Příjemný pocit. Kůže na hlavě je obvykle hodně citlivá. Ne tak tvrdě.“

„Tohle?“

„Spíš ne.“

„Dobře. Žádné prsty do uší. Budu si to pamatovat. Zavři oči.“

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli chci.“

„Nevěříš mi? Lidé v _milostném vztahu_ si navzájem věří.“

„Lidé v _milostném vztahu_ si taky navzájem nezapalují svetry.“

„Byl to jenom jeden a byl ohavný. Zavři oči.“

„Fajn. Ale opovaž se, opakuju, opovaž se mě zapálit.“

„Samozřejmě, že ne.“

„ _Oh_.“

„Oh, _jistě_.“

„Udělej to znovu, Sherlocku.“

„Jsi si jistý?“

„Ano.“

„Je to příjemné.“

„To jsi nikdy předtím nikoho nelíbal?“

„Ne. Vždycky je to takhle dobré?“

„Ne, vždycky ne. Ale, ehm, jde ti to dobře na někoho, kdo to nikdy nedělal.“

„Díky. Tak?“

„Tak co?“

„Takže?“

„Potřebuju provést víc experimentů.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Dal ti pusu?“

„Jo.“

„A?“

„Bylo to dobrý, fakt dobrý.“

„Ježiš, Johne. Tak, gratulace?“

„Ne tak rychle, Gregu. Ještě s tím experimentováním není hotovej. Podáš mi, prosím, ubrousek a hořčici?“

„Experimentování? Na _tobě_?“

„Jo. Ten polibek měl otestovat naši vzájemnou přitažlivost. Podle všeho jsi mu řekl, že přitažlivost je nezbytná pro intimitu a intimita zase pro _milostný vztah_ , takže technicky vzato, můžu z toho všeho vinit tebe.“

„To nezní jako bys mě chtěl obviňovat. Spíš z toho slyším vděk.“

„Uvidíme. A jak se vyvíjí to vaše _přátelství_?“

„Se Sherlockem? No navzdory tomu, že neustále odhodlaně prohlašuje, že chce být můj kamarád, si to užívám. Párkrát jsme spolu zašli na skleničku a vůbec to nebylo špatné. Víš jak, musím mu občas trochu napovídat, říct, aby se zeptal na moji rodinu, kde jsem vyrůstal, moji kariéru, ale docela se chytá.“

„Učí se rychle. Jen si nejsem jistý, proč to všechno dělá.“

„Záleží na tom?“

„Nejsem si úplně jistý.“

„Takže, jakej bude další pokus?“

„To nevím a bojím se zeptat.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Sherlocku? Jsem doma. Haló?“

„Nahoře.“

„Co děláš v mým pokoji?“

„Očichávám tvoje prostěradlo.“

„Boha jeho. Můžu se zeptat proč? Jdu nahoru.“

„Lidská vůně je obrovskou částí přitažlivosti, Johne. Nebyl jsi doma, tak mě napadlo, že očichám tvoje prostěradlo. Teď když jsi tady -“

„Šiš, počkej. Mohl bys mě přestat tlačit na tu - Kriste.“

„Věděl jsi, že různé feromony mají různé účely, Johne? Jejich cílem není jenom sexuální přitažlivost. Můžou naznačovat agresi a zvířata je třeba používají pro značkování teritoria.“

„No neříkej.“

„Zakloň hlavu, potřebuji tě očichat na krku a za uchem.“

„O můj bože.“

„Co si zase stěžuješ? Já očichávám tebe.“

„Myslím, že tady jde o něco úplně jinýho, Sherlocku.“

„Zvedni ruku.“

„Nebudeš mi čichat k podpaží, ty šílenče.“

„To je sladké, když mi tak říkáš. Takže o co ještě jde?“

„No, jsi natlačený přímo na mně a otíráš se nosem o různé části mého těla a … Kriste.“

„Jsem hotov.“

„Jsi… hotov?“

„Ano, díky.“

„A jaké jsou výsledky?“

„Voníš úžasně. Mohl bych tě vdechovat celý den. Chceš si mě očichat? Proč se směješ?“

„Ach, Sherlocku. Jo, pojď sem. Nech mě si tě očichat.“

„Nejdřív zkus krk. Teď za uchem. A oční víčka taky uvolňují feromony. Mmm. Aha, už chápu co jsi myslel tím dotýkáním a otíráním. Je to příjemné.“

„Právě. Dobře, tak, díky.“

„Jak voním?“

„Naprosto fantasticky. Kdy bude další experiment?“

„Brzy.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Mycrofte, ty vlhký skladiště už mě docela unavujou. Mám takovou tu věc, říká se jí telefon. Už si o ní určitě slyšel.“

„Johne, jak milé tě zase vidět. Děkuji, že jsi přišel.“

„Měl jsem snad na výběr?“

„Ne, vlastně ne.“

„Tak o co jde? Můžeme jít rovnou k jádru věci?“

„Proč chodí můj bratr na skleničku s Lestradem, bere paní Hudsonovou na oběd a volá našim rodičům každý víkend?“

„Pracuje na svých _vztazích_.“

„Dobrý bože.“

„Já vím, taky jsem si na začátku dělal starosti. Ale vlastně to všechno vychází dobře.“

„Vychází? A co to - prosím tě - spustilo?“

„Ten případ se známkami a sušenkami.“

„Nevidím souvislost.“

„Můžu tohle dostat písemně?“

„Hmm, pokus o vtip. Okouzlující. A co _tvůj_ vztah s mým bratrem, Johne?“

„Do toho ti nic není.“

„Ach bože.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Nesedej si, jdeme ven.“

„Případ?“

„Večeře.“

„Večeře? Odkdy jíš?“

„Od té doby, co máme _milostný vztah_.“

„Takže o jídlo vlastně nejde, že? Další experiment?“

„Ano.“

„Fajn. Tak jdeme. Stejně umírám hlady.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Sherlocku! Johne! Je milé vás zase vidět! Čemu vděčím za tohle potěšení?“

„Ahoj, Angelo. John a já máme rande.“

„Máme co?“

„Geniální. Prosím, sedněte si k tomu stolu u okna. Přinesu vám nějaké svíčky.“

„Sherlocku?“

„Posaď se, Johne, prosím.“

„Tohle je _rande_?“

„Vzal jsem tě na večeři, takže ano.“

„Možná ti uniklo, že normálně se nejdřív _zeptáš_ , jestli s tebou chci jít na rande, ne že mě prostě _vezmeš_.“

„Zeptal jsem se. Zeptal jsem se jestli chceš večeři a ty jsi řekl ano. Stejně na tom nezáleží. Jsme tu kvůli flirtování.“

„Prosím?“

„Budu s tebou flirtovat a sledovat tvoje reakce. Můj zdroj tvrdí, že taková večeře je ideální místo pro flirt.“

„Budeš flirtovat. Se mnou. Počkej, jaký zdroj?“

„Znáš moje metody, Johne.“

„Prosím tě řekni, že ti tvoje bezdomovecká síť nedává tipy na randění. Víš vůbec jak se flirtuje? Uff, mohl by sis sednout ještě blíž? To byla řečnická otázka, Sherlocku.“

„Hezky voníš, Johne“

„Já-oh. Flirtování.“

„Hoši, už máte vybráno? Víno je na mě.“

„Dám si -“

„Ne, nech to na mě, Johne. Dá si telecí líčka a já kuřecí cacciatore. Děkuji, Angelo.“

„Právě jsi mi objednal jídlo.“

„Přesně tak.“

„Sherlocku, poslouchej. Začínám si myslet, že ty tipy máš z nějakýho ženskýho magazínu z padesátejch let. Žádnej vzorec neexistuje. Žádnej perfektní návod. Nemusíš mi objednávat jídlo nebo mi držet dveře- i když to se mi celkem líbí - nebo mi říkat, že voním. Tyhle věci mají být přirozené, má to tak nějak samo vyplynout, nedá se to vynutit. Musíš to tak prostě cítit.“

„Chceš tím říct, že jsem něco v našem milostném vztahu zkazil?“

„Ne, sakra. Ne. To jsem tím říct vůbec nechtěl. Ty jsi - … Jsi v mnoha směrech velkolepý. Jsi ta nejchytřejší osoba, kterou znám, ale nemůžeš používat inteligenci úplně na všechno. Ne všechno jsou případy, co potřebují vyřešit. Uvolni se. Nepřemýšlej o tom tak moc. Co sis naplánoval pro dnešní večer?“

„Chystal jsem se říkat ti určité věci a pozorovat jak reaguješ.“

„Jaké věci? To máš seznam nebo co?“

„Možná.“

„Dobře. Zapomeň na seznam. Zeptám se tě na pár otázek a ty řekneš to první, co tě napadne. Podívej se na mě. Podívej se na mou tvář. Co cítíš, když se na mě díváš?“

„Štěstí. Teplo. Mám chuť tě praštit holí.“

„Štěstí a teplo je v pořádku, ta část s holí už tolik ne. Dej mi ruku. Jak se cítíš?“

„V bezpečí.“

„A když ji stisknu?“

„Oh. Blízkost.“

„Podívej se na moje ústa. Sherlocku? Haló?“

„Pusa. Rty. Jazyk. Teplý vlhký dobře chutnající. John“

„Dobře. Pojď sem. Políbím tě.“

„Víc.“

„Ještě jednou. Co dělá tvoje srdce?“

„Snaží se mi vyskočit z hrudi.“

„Dobře. Moje taky. A to je ono, Sherlocku. Chápeš?“

„Přitažlivost?“

„Jo.“

„Vidíš? Takže _máme milostný vztah_.“

„Ne tak docela. Á, naše jídlo. Jez.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Chceš se dívat na televizi, Johne?“

„Ne, nijak zvlášť.“

„Mám ti udělat čaj?“

„Nikdy neděláš čaj. Co se děje?“

„Nic.“

„Právě jsi mi nabídl, že se budeme dívat na televizi a že uděláš čaj. Takže něco je rozhodně špatně.“

„Asi si půjdu lehnout.“

„Je deset hodin, Sherlocku, a my jsme právě přišli z večeře. Proč si chceš jít lehnout tak brzo?“

„Jsem unavený. Vážně, tak moc moc unavený.“

„Ty jsi nervózní, žejo?“

„Vůbec nechápu, o čem mluvíš. Dobrou noc, Johne.“

„Dobrou, Sherlocku.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Mmpf.“

„Šoupni se.“

„Johne?“

„Jo.“

„Co děláš v mojí ložnici? Kolik je hodin?“

„Jsou dvě ráno a já jsem tu, protože mám _milostný vztah_.“

„Říkal jsi, že nemáme.“

„Skoro jo. Posuň se ještě trochu. Mmm, hřeješ.“

„Máš úplně ledové nohy!“

„Omlouvám se. Pojď sem. Polož mi hlavu na rameno.“

„Slyším rytmus tvého srdce.“

„Mmhmm. Bože, tvoje vlasy jsou půvabné. Vždycky jsem se jich chtěl takhle dotknout.“

„Příjemné. Pokračuj. Ah, a tohle, dolů po zádech. Líbí se mi to.“

„Dobře.“

„Johne?“

„Mm?“

„Nevím, co mám dělat.“

„S čím?“

„Myslím…“

„Oh. Nic. Nemusíš dělat vůbec nic. Možná jednu věc. Pusu?“

„Ano, to můžu.“

„Vidíš? Jde ti to dobře.“

„Tobě to jde dobře, ty idiote.“

„Troubo.“

„Kreténe.“

„Jdeme spát.“

„Vážně?“

„Proč ne?“

„Myslel jsem, že budeš chtít...víš co.“

„Máme čas, Sherlocku. _Milostné vztahy_ nefungují podle rozvrhu a stopek. Jdi spát.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Jsi vzhůru?“

„Ne.“

„Vstávej, Johne.“

„Ne. Oh, dobře, možná.“

„Líbí se ti to?“

„Jasně. Komu by se nelíbila masáž zad?“

„Převrať se.“

„Ahoj. Dobré ráno, idiote.“

„Dobré ráno, pitomče. Nebolí to?“

„Ne. Můžeš na mě ležet klidně celý den.“

„Vlastně nemůžu. Volal Lestrade. Případ.“

„Chceš abych šel s tebou?“

„Samozřejmě. Byl bych ztracen bez mého _romantického_ bloggera.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Nějaké nápady, Sherlocku?“

„Dvanáct, zatím. Vlastně spíš deset. Johne, můžeš se podívat do kuchyně, jestli pijou normální kávu nebo bez kofeinu? Pokud bez kofeinu, pak potřebuju, aby ses podíval do koupelny a zkontroloval jestli jsou tam nějaká antacida.“

„Jasně.“

„Půjdu s tebou, Johne. Stejně potřebuju zkontrolovat Andersona.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Tak jak to jde s vaším _milostným vztahem_?“

„Vlastně docela dobře.“

„Takže už se to někam posunulo?“

„Tak nějak. Chci ho přesvědčit, aby přestal s experimenty a bral to tak, jak to je.“

„A co to obnáší?“

„Teď zrovna skoro nic. Stydí se.“

„Sherlock? Stydlivý?“

„Byl bys překvapenej, Gregu. Ale on tohle nikdy předtím nedělal, chápeš? Nezmapované území a tak. Nevěří si, není si sebou jistý.“

„Dobře, dáme mu dvě hodinky a přijde na to.“

„Bože, nejspíš máš pravdu.“

„Vypadá to, že něco našel. Pojďme zpátky.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„To bylo geniální.“

„Opravdu?“

„Jasně. Právě jsi chytil sériového vraha jenom na základě filtrů od kávy a antacid. To je úžasné.“

„Vážně si to myslíš?“

„Vím to. Podívej se na sebe, úsměv od ucha k uchu. Spokojený sám se sebou?“

„Spokojený, že se ti to líbí. Taxi je tady. Až po tobě.“

„Domů?“

„Domů. 221B Baker Street, prosím.“

„V taxíku ne, Sherlocku.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Zdravíčko, chlapci.“

„Zdravím, paní Hudsonová. Jak se daří?“

„Skvěle, děkuji za optání, Johne. Nakoupila jsem nějaké koláčky, dáte si taky?“

„Teď ne, paní Hudsonová, John a já máme trochu naspěch.“

„Oh?“

„Ano, ehm, nechal jsem nahoře jeden experiment a musím ho zkontrolovat než se vznítí.“

„Propána. Dobře, tak radši běžte. Schovám vám ty koláčky na později.“

„Experiment?“

„Běž dovnitř.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Oh, tohle je perfektní. Tohle je tak perfekní.“

„Bože, Sherlocku, ty seš úplně tvrdej.“

„Za to můžeš ty. Je to tvoje vina.“

„Beru na sebe plnou zodpovědnost. Pojď sem.“

„O můj bože, tvoje ruce… perfektní.“

„Je to dobrý? Není to příliš?“

„Ježíš ne, to je… o bože, to je perfektní. Proč jsi přestal?“

„Vyměním svoje ruce za pusu.“

„Tvoji pusu?“

„Je to v pořádku? Můžu si tě vzít do pusy?“

„Bože, ano.“

„Polož se. Nohy trochu od sebe. Takhle.“

„Dobrý bože. Johne. _Johne._ O bože, bože můj, přesně takhle, nepřestávej, ne -“

„Sherlocku podívej se na mě. Chci, abys viděl, co dělám a já chci vidět, jak se uděláš. No tak.“

„Oh. Oh, do hajzlu. Nemůžu...budu...já...jo, oh _kurva jo_.“

* * * * * * * * * *

„Vnímáš mě?“

„Hm?“

„Země volá Sherlocka.“

„Johne. Nic nevidím.“

„Vážně?“

„Zničil jsi mě.“

„Zkus otevřít oči.“

„Oh.“

„Troubo.“

„Blbče. Bylo to úžasné. Opravdu a naprosto intimní.“

„To bylo.“

„Takže je to vyřešené. Máme _romantický vztah_. Nesměj se. Myslím to vážně.“

„Já vím, že myslíš. A ano, máme. Ale myslím, že jsi měl celou dobu pravdu. Možná jsme ho měli, ještě než jsi se mnou začal experimentovat.“

„Jak to?“

„Protože jinak nedává smysl, že se tohle nedělo celou dobu, ne? Prostě mi to přijde neskutečně správný.“

„Možná mě budeš v budoucnu poslouchat hned na začátku.“

„Pravděpodobně ne.“

„Idiote.“

„Troubo.“

„Pojďme to udělat opravdu oficiální.“

„A to chceš udělat jak?“

„Polož se a roztáhni nohy od sebe.“

„Ach tak, to rozhodně bude oficiální.“


End file.
